Something Simple
by Ms. Zero
Summary: Due to Earth's increasing alien population Max Tennyson has calls in an old friend to lend a hand. This is when Elisa Fioella, a childhood friend of Ben Tennyson, is sent to help. However, Earth has changed since she last visited


A black vehicle drove recklessly through the city of Bellwood. It swerved left and right. Nearly crashing into the few pedestrians that were walking by, almost running them over. Stolen green slips of money flew put of the car, but the driver didn't care. His only priority was to out drive the plumber truck that was only a few meters behind him.

Rook Blonko was driving the proto-truck. Beside was the world-famous, Ben Tennyson, wielder of the omnitrix, and his partner was drinking a smoothie with a bored look on his face. They continued to chase the criminal that had stolen large amounts of money from the town bank.

"Let me understand this," Rook said, continuing the conversation they had started while chasing the alien thief. His eyes never leaving the road, "Magister Tennyson wants us to return to headquarters for something important?"

"Yup." Ben answered, sipping his smoothie, making a popping sound when he finished.

"And what would that important thing be?" Rook continued to question.

"I don't know." Ben exclaimed, still bored as he swirled his smoothie cup, the contents within it making a 'swishing' sound. "It's probably some alien trying to destroy the Earth, again, or something..." He braced himself as the truck took a sharp right.

"But if Magister Tennyson says it is important then should we not-"

"Look, Rook, if Grandpa Max didn't say what it was then it's not_ that_ important," He shrugged his shoulders to emphasize his point as he turned his attention back to the road.

The criminal in front of then glanced behind his shoulder, looking to see his chasers a far good distance away, enough to let him escape. The bulky thief grinned, turning his attention back front. His chance of escape was rendered when a street light came into view, making the car crash into the pole. The air bag popped as he groaned in pain. The proto-truck pulled up, slowing to a halt.

Ben sighed, un-buckling his belt, "Come on, lets get this over with and see Grandpa," He got out, Rook following him.

~0~

A female figure slumped in a chair, slept soundly throughout the large humming of the ship she was residing in . Hands reached out, gently shaking the womans shoulders.

"Miss... Miss, please wake up. We're almost there."

"No." She wined childishly, half asleep, eyes till closed. "I don't wanna..."

"Please miss," the owner of the hands, the copilot of the flying air craft said. "We're almost there." He repeated his actions only to have the same reaction. After a few more minutes of trying the polit sighed and left, not willing to go through with it. A moment later a ringing sound was heard. The girl blinked slowly, waking up to the annoying racket. Pushing the hair out of her face she reached into her back pocket reaching out what looked like a futuristic looking phone.

"Hello..." She answered the phone, the last bits of energy leaving her, "No, you're not interrupting... No, no, not at all... I wasn't sleeping," Meters behind her the copilot gave her a look, "Yes, I see... Thanks see you too.. Okay, bye." She turned off the phone, looking out the window, a small smile playing her lips.

She just couldn't wait to go to Earth.

~0~

"Hey, Grandpa Max," Ben said, once they had entered the Plumber facility. With one hand holding a new Mr. Smoothie cup the other in his pocket as he leisurely walked up to his grandfather. Rook in tow behind him.

"Your late." Magister Tennyson sternly to his grandson. Only to be cut off with a wave of a hand.

"So, what's the big emergency," Ben said, walking to the controls, immediately playing with the many buttons. That caused Max to sigh. Honestly, for a sixteen year old boy he had expected Ben to be more mature. That meant coming on _time. _Lucky for them the plane had been delayed because of a asteroid storm that had acquired not to far from here.

"A new Plumber is coming to HQ." Max explained bluntly.

"So, it's not like there aren't any new recruits on a daily basis, Grandpa." Ben sat down on a chair, pulling his feet up.

"I must agree with Ben," Rook spoke up, "It is not uncommon that a multiple number of Plumbers are recruited."

Max crossed his arms, gave each boy a look, "It's Elisa."

Ben imeaditly stopped his movements, turning one hundred and eighty degress he staired at his grandpa with wide eyes. "No way."

Rook looked at the duo in confusion. A lot of that was happening, wasn't it? A phone beeped as Magister Tennyson reached in his back pocket to recieve it. He gave the black box a quick glance then turned back to Ben and Rook. "Come on, the ships here," He smiled, walking to the elevator. Leaving his grandson and Revonnahgander to follow.

Walking with them Rook looked at Ben in distruaght, "Ben." He called earning the boy a 'hm', "Who is this Elisa?"

Ben just gave him a toothy grin, "Oh, you'll see."

* * *

**A/N~ So what do ya think? My first fan fiction. I do want to apologize early for any grammar mistakes or any misinterpret facts about the Ben 10 world. I am what you may call a grammar nazi. I also want to say that my story and character will follow up on the series episodes and each episode is about one chapter each(maybe two). I'll also have my own one shots in it as well. Thanks for reading! **

**3 **

**Ms. Zero **


End file.
